Why We Must Date (Again)
by aurora.rosena
Summary: Hubungan Mingyu dan Minghao berakhir secara paksa dan Mingyu menjadi gila setelah menjalani hari-harinya tanpa Minghao. Tetap berusaha untuk kembali bersama Minghao meski harus menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Mingyu tidak bisa hidup tanpa Minghao dan ada jutaan alasan bagi mereka untuk kembali bersama. Gyuhao/Mingyu-Minghao, Seventeen Fanfiction


**WHY WE MUST DATE (again)**

 **Author:**

 **Pairing: GyuHao**

 **Genre: romance, slight angst**

 **Length: One shot**

 **Disclaimer:plot is original from author. If there's a sameness or identifical similarities to some other fanfiction, that would be an inadvertence**

 **xxxxx**

 **xxxx**

 **xxx**

 **xx**

 **x**

 **Why we must date again.**

 **I have thousand of lists that might explain why we shouldn't have broken up**

 **I have million of reasons why we should have been just togther**

 **I have million moments with that shouldn't be left by us**

 **But I can** **teldl** **you all of them only by three words**

 **x**

 **xx**

 **xxx**

 **xxxx**

 **xxxxx**

Author POV –

Terkadang Mingyu bertanya, apakah sesuatu yang dinamakan kesempatan kedua memang ada di dunia ini, apakah akan ada hal baik lainnya yang akan datang kepadanya ketika ia sedang dalam kondisi yang terburuk sekali pun. Atau mungkin kesempatan kedua itu meman ada di dunia ini, hanya saja tidak baginya.

Sempat menyesal, tapi Mingyu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mingyu berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak mununjukkan bahwa dirinya sedang terpuruk dan merana. Senyuman selalu ia tampilkan dengan sempurna di wajah tampannya, keceriaan, tawa dan canda, sifatnya yang aktif dan selalu menjadi dambaan semua orang, baik teman satu band-nya atau para fansnya. Semuanya masih sama, semuanya benar-benar Mingyu yang apa adanya, tapi tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Mingyu saat ini.

Kedengarannya mungkin terlalu didramatisir atau berlebihan, tapi siapa yang tidak sedih jika ditinggal oleh seseorang yang disayangi?

Terlalu banyak momen indah untuk dikenang. Sampai saat ini pun, Mingyu masih mampu untuk mengingat semuanya satu per satu, dengan begitu jelas bersama semua detail terkecil yang ia ketahui. Sudah milyaran kali Mingyu mencoba untuk melupakan segalanya, tapi gagal, tidak ada jalan keluar dari kenangan yang indah itu. Satu hal saja yang Mingyu benar-benar tidak ingat; kenyataan bahwa ia benar-benar sudah berpisah dari semua momen yang pernah menghiasi masa mudanya bersama Seventeen.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana lumpuhnya perasaan Mingyu saat ini, tidak ada yang mengerti betapa sakit hatinya, tidak ada yang merasakan betapa sedih perasaaanya, bahkan member Seventeen sendiri tidak tahu menaju apa yang terjadi kepada Mingyu.

Tapi Minghao tahu.

Minghao tahu.

Anak itu mengetahui segalanya, lebih dari yang Mingyu pikirkan.

Seventeen, boyband asal Korea Selatan yang dikenal nyaris oleh satu belahan dunia ini mulai menggapai prestasi mereka. Kerja keras selama bertahun-tahun bisa dibilang sudah terbayar dengan kesuksesan konser mereka yang begitu megah dan besar. Dimulai dari nol, kini mereka mencatat rekor. From zero to hero. Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal talenta dan kemampuan pertunjukkan mereka, semua orang tahu bahwa Seventeen merupakan sebuah band yang memiliki tiga belas anggota penuh dengan talenta dan bakat hebat.

Kesuksesan mereka mulai dapat terlihat lewat konser yang baru saja mereka gelar di Jepang. Setelah Kobe, lalu Yokohama, kemungkinan besar akan menggelar konser lagi di kota-kota besar di Jepang lainnya.

Terharu, bahagia dan bangga, semua persaan bercampur menjadi satu setelah bertemu dengan puluhan ribu fans dan berhasil menampilkan performa yang terbaik untuk mereka. Apalagi ketika orang tua mereka dapat hadir dan menyaksikan para putranya bekerja keras menguras keringat untuk mencapai sebuah keberhasilan.

Konser di Yokohama pun berakhir, tapi bukan berarti Seventeen akan mengakhiri kebahagiaan dan juga rasa senang mereka. Setelah konser resmi ditutup, para member menemui orang tua mereka di belakang panggung, mengobati rasa rindu setelah sekian lama jauh dari rumah, terutama bagi anggota yang tinggal sendirian di Korea Selatan seperti Jisoo. Seungkwan pun tidak kalah berat memendam rasa rindu karena keluarganya berada di Jeju.

"Kalian semua bekerja keras!" kata ayah dari leader tercinta mereka, Seungcheol. Wajah orang tua mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan sebuah rasa haru yang meledak-ledak setelah melihat wajah anak-anaknya.

"Eommeoni." pemuda tinggi bernama Kim Mingyu melepaskan pelukkannya dari tubuh sang ibu, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Aku mau ke WC sebentar, ya."

Sang ibu hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan anaknya memenuhi kebutuhan.

Keringat Mingyu belum sepenuhnya hilang, rasa lelahnya belum sepenuhnya pergi, tapi semua itu tidak dirasakan, entah bagaimana. Mingyu terlalu memfokuskan dirinya kepada satu hal dan itu membuatnya seringkali lupa diri.

Di toilet pria, Mingyu berdiri di depan washtafel, berkaca dan memandangi wajah tampannya yang sudah mulai kusut itu. Belakangan, Mingyu menyadari bahwa aura di wajahnya tidak lagi secerah beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia bahkan merasa mudah lelah dan tidak bersemangat dalam melakukan tugasnya. Jika fans melihat wajah Mingyu yang berseri-seri di atas panggung, bisa dikatakan itu semua hanyalah tuntutan pekerjaan semata, yang mana tidaklah tulus dilakukan, melainkan hanya berpura-pura saja.

Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan menyentuh icon sebuah aplikasi media sosial, berwarna kuning dengan sebuah balon dialog di dalamnya bertuliskan KakaoTalk. Di dalam aplikasi itu, Mingyu langsung menemukan sebuah nama yang dalam waktu beberapa minggu ini sangat ia rindukan. Bukan hanya namanya saja, tapi juga eksistensi dari orang itu, hubungannya dengan orang itu dan segalanya tentang orang itu.

Minghao. Nama itu terlihat sederhana, tapi memiliki sejuta arti bagi Mingyu.

Rindu, dan Mingyu membencinya. Ia benci ketika harus merindukan Minghao hingga pada akhirnya menyiksa diri sendiri, menyakiti diri sendiri. Ia membenci kenyataan bahwa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Minghao begitu dalam sampai ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari situasi itu. Ia membenci perasaannya sendiri. Maka dari itu, Mingyu tengah berusaha untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula; di mana hubunganya dengan Minghao akan terjalin dengan baik lagi, di mana ia bisa menikmati semua momen terindahnya dengan Minghao lagi, di mana ia bisa memiliki Minghao sepenuhnya, lagi.

Persetan dengan gengsi dan kelabunya hubungan di antara mereka, Mingyu memaksakan diri untuk mengirim pesan kepada Minghao. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada membuat perasaannya mati dengan cara menahan rindu.

[ KKT to Minghao ]

\- HaoHao

\- Apa kau masih di sana bersama orang tuamu?

\- Kalian sedang apa?

\- Wajah ibumu sama persis denganmu. Membuatku tambah rindu

\- Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu

\- Aku malah tambah sayang

\- Sayang, jawablah

Satu lagi kenyataan yang membuat segalanya terdengar lebih pahit adalah, pesan semacam itu bukan pertama kali dikirim oleh Mingyu kepada mantan kekasihnya Minghao. Nyaris setiap hari Mingyu selalu mengirim pesan dengan kalimat yang romantis dan juga penuh rayuan, meski Mingyu sadar bahwa ia tidak memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar kerabat satu band dengan Minghao.

Sedih, kecewa, putus asa, tapi Mingyu tidak pernah kehabisan harapan untuk bisa kembali dengan Minghao.

[ KKT from Minghao ]

\- Ada apa?

\- Kita semua berkumpul di sini

\- Berhentilah

\- Kita sudah putus

Mingyu menyeringai setelah membaca pesan dari mantan kekasihnya. Tidak tahu harus merasakan apa soal jawaban Minghao, itu terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Namun, bukan berarti Mingyu akan berhenti, justu hal itu membuat dirinya semakin gencar ingin mendapatkan Minghao kembali. Cara apapun akan dilakukan oleh Mingyu, asal dia bisa kembali bersama Minghao.

[ KKT to Minghao ]

\- Kita perlu bicara

\- Kita putus bukan karena keinginan kita

\- Aku akan kembali bersamamu

\- Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku

\- Aku mencintaimu, aku menginginkanmu

\- Tolong jangan buat aku gila

[ KKT from Minghao ]

\- Lupakan

\- Kita memang seharusnya tidak pernah bersama

Nafas Mingyu terbuang dengan sia-sia lewat celah di antara bibirnya. Berapa banyak usaha yang harus Mingyu perjuangkan untuk mendapatkan hati Minghao lagi? Entah kenapa, tapi Minghao berubah menjadi sangat keras kepala setelah hubungan mereka berakhir. Minghao sendiri memang terkenal karena sifat dingin dan juga sarkastiknya di antara member, tapi yang kali ini jauh lebih menyakitkan bagi batin Mingyu.

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu menghadap tembok dengan emosi yang mengepul di ubun-ubun, penuh amarah dan juga penyesalan.

"ARGH!" geraman hebat mengelabui atmosfir di dalam toilet. Terlalu besar dan meledak-ledak sampai Mingyu harus memukul tembok sekuat tenaga demi mengeluarkan emosi yang sudah tidak dapat dibendung. Ia bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan kembali lagi bersama Minghao seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu.

x

xx

xxx

xx

x

Malam hari di kamar hotel Mingyu dipenuhi oleh sebuah kegalauan yang terus menjadi-jadi, seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk merenung dan membenci diri sendiri. Hati Mingyu diselubungi oleh amarah nan ratapan akan sebuah kenyataan yang tidak diinginkannya. Putus dari Minghao, tidak pernah ia mengharapkan hal itu terjadi.

Di atas tempat tidur, Mingyu memainkan ponselnya beserta raut wajah dingin terpasang begitu jelas tanpa menghilangkan kadar ketampanan yang dimiliki pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun itu. Ponselnya terputar-putar di antara jari-jari tengah dan jempol, menunggu deringan notifikasi dari dari seseorang yang kini sudah jauh dari harapan.

Teman sekamar yang menemani malam-malam Mingyu di Yokohama adalah Wonwoo. Pemuda bernama lengkap Jeon Wonwoo itu merupakan seseorang yang sebetulnya berisik, banyak bicara dan seringkali melempar candaan konyol yang begitu krispi. Namun, melihat kerabat satu band yang cukup dekat dengannya itu berada di dalam dunianya sendiri membuat Wonwoo merasa lebih canggung untuk berbicara.

"Aku bosan melihat wajahmu seperti itu terus setiap malam." kata Wonwoo setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk bermodel kimono putih menutupi tubuhnya. Wonwoo tahu soal putusnya hubungan Mingyu dan Minghao, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau itu akan membuat Mingyu berubah sepenuhnya.

"Ini wajah kelelahan, hyung. Kurasa kalau kita melanjutkan konser dalam waktu dekat aku akan collapse." Mingyu terkekeh, langsung berhenti memainkan ponselnya dengan jari. Sebisa mungkin tidak ada yang tahu tentang perasaannya yang sudah berubah menjadi benang kusut, Mingyu akan terus menyembunyikan sakit hati yang luar biasa itu dari teman satu band-nya. Bahkan Wonwoo sekalipun.

Namun, Wonwoo tidak bodoh, ia memang tidak merasakannya secara persis, tapi ia tahu bagaimana kronologinya tentang hubungan yang diputus secara paksa itu.

Dua orang dengan dua dampak yang berbeda. Setelah Mingyu dan Minghao mengakhiri hubungan mereka, Minghao cenderung menjadi orang yang sangat serius dan cenderung tidak memperdulikan masalah-masalah kecil. Semua anggota Seventeen setuju kalau berakhirnya hubungan mereka mengubah Minghao ke arah yang begitu di luar ekspektasi: menghabiskan waktunya dengan latihan, sulit diajak bercanda, tidak ada basa-basi, dingin dan penuh dengan keseriusan. Tidak ada lagi Minghao yang lucu dengan candaan dan gelagat dungunya. Semua anggota di Seventeen tentunya bekerja keras, tapi kasus itu membuat Minghao menjadi yang paling keras di antara anggota lain. Minghao terlalu memfokuskan dirinya kepada karir yang sedang dijalani hingga lupa bagaimana caranya menikmati hidup.

Sementara Mingyu, ia menjadi lelaki yang lemah dengan tekanan. Setiap kali ia melihat Minghao, mentalnya seakan terpukul dan rentan akan arus deras. Mudah galau, menangis, banyak mengeluh, tapi semua itu ia tutupi dengan alasan pekerjaan dan kesehatan. Meskipun begitu, Mingyu tidak punya alasan untuk terlihat tidak profesional di depan penggemar. Ia akan tersenyum dan bekerja keras untuk menghibur fans mereka yang disebut sebagai 'Carat' itu. Jarang berbicara dengan anggota Seventeen juga menjadi dampak yang dipertanyakan oleh para anggota lainnya. Menulis status sedih pada media sosial, manja, emosional. Mingyu kembali lagi menjadi anak remaja yang berada pada masa pubertas dan kehilangan imej 'lelaki sempurna' atau 'husband material' pada dirinya.

"Hyung, menjadi seorang idola tidaklah semudah yang kubayangkan." celoteh Mingyu. Tanpa jawaban, Wonwoo mengerlingkan bola matanya dengan malas, sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka akan berlanjut. "Menjadi idola merupakan sebuah kesuksesan di dalam hidupku, tapi aku tidak bisa menikmati hidupku sepenuhnya."

"Itu namanya pengorbanan." kini Wonwoo menjawab. "Di mata fans, kita semua ini sempurna. Untuk menjadi sempurna, harus ada sesuatu yang dikorbankan. Percintaanmu itulah yang mungkin telah kau korbankan dan itu merupakan pilihanmu."

"Apa aku pernah menginginkan hal ini?"

"Berhentilah menjadi pecundang dengan memelihara penyesalan!" suaranya dingin dan rendah, tapi maksud Wonwoo adalah membantu Mingyu keluar dari permasalahan konyol yang tidak kunjung berakhir. "Kau harus berhenti menghubungi Minghao lewat media sosial. Temui dia dan bicarakan semuanya seperti lelaki sejati!"

"Bicara denganku lewat media sosial saja dia tidak mau, apalagi bertemu denganku."

"Mingyu-ah, anak itu mencintaimu. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah kalian berbicara. Bosan rasanya kami semua melihat tingkah laku kalian yang sama-sama jual mahal terhadap satu sama lain, sama-sama makan hati, sama-sama membuat kami semua bingung bagaimana caranya agar tidak ada permusuhan di antara kalian." recosan Wonwoo cukup panjang dan lebar untuk disebut sebagai sebuah ceramah. "Kalau kalian memang tidak bisa bersama lagi, bukan berarti kalian harus bermusuh-"

"Hyung! Aku mencintainya dan aku ingin bersamanya. Cara apapun akan kulakukan agar aku bisa memilikinya lagi!" ujaran Mingyu sontak membuat Wonwoo terkejut. Namun, bukan hal yang asing lagi, Wonwoo tahu suatu hari Mingyu akan melakukan hal gila demi mendapatkan Minghao kembali. "Kenapa aku harus memperdulikan omongan fans dan daephyo-nim jika pada akhirnya mereka semua lah yang menyakitiku?"

"Fans adalah alasan terbesar kenapa kita bisa sampai sebesar ini. Kau harus bangun dan berhenti menjadi kekanak-kanakan!"

"Tetap saja, tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang dapat melihatku bahagia karena aku bersama seseorang yang kucintai. Mereka itu delusional, kalian semua juga sama." Mingyu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai memaki sandal hotel, tidak tahan dengan semua obrolan yang pada akhrinya hanya membawa mereka ke dalam perselisihan. "Aku akan melakukan seperti yang hyung katakan. Aku akan bicara padanya."

"Jeonghan hyung bilang Minghao sudah tidur."

"Persetan!"

Wonwoo memandangi dongsaeng-nya keluar dari kamar dengan langkah yang besar, membawa emosi dan juga ketidaksadaran diri. Pasrah, di dalam kamarnya, Wonwoo hanya bisa berharap bahwa Mingyu tidak membuat kekacauan di malam hari dan membangunkan orang-orang yang sedang beristirahat. Wonwoo tahu bahwa Mingyu belum pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya, tapi cintanya untuk Minghao adalah buta, keras, penuh dengan melankolis dan ego. Bentuk perasaan seperti itu berada di luar jangkauan para anggota Seventeen, itu artinya Mingyu dan Minghao memang harus menyelesaikan semuanya berdua saja.

Kamar Minghao diinterupsi oleh dentingan bel yang terus menerus berbunyi. Mingyu tidak akan berhenti sampai seseorang benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu. Pintu kamar pun terbuka setelah beberapa kali percobaan. Seokmin dengan piyama dan wajah mengantuknya muncul dari balik pintu, menyambut Mingyu di waktu yang sudah melewati tengah malam.

"Aigo, kau berisik sekali. Ada apa?" tanya Seokmin, kebetulan menjadi teman sekamar Minghao selama mereka menetap di Yokohama.

"Seokmin-ah, tidurlah di kamarku bersama Wonwoo hyung! Ada hal yang harus kubicarkan dengan Minghao."

"Kalau ini soal hubungan kalian, sebaiknya nanti saja setelah kita selesai dengan konser kita, oke? Minghao juga sudah tidur dengan pulas, kasihan kalau-"

"Penting! Sebelum aku benar-benar marah dan membangunkan semua orang." kata-kata itu terdengar seperti ancaman di telinga Seokmin. Dengan begitu, Seokmin memilih untuk mengalah dan tidur di kamar Wonwoo menggantikan Mingyu untuk malam ini.

Membawa ponsel dan beberapa barang penting lainnya, Seokmin pergi menuju kamar Wonwoo dan membiarkan Mingyu mengambil waktu sebanyak yang ia inginkan di dalam kamar Seokmin.

Ada Minghao yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur tunggal, terbalut dengan selimut, mungkin sekarang ia sedang berada di dunia mimpi. Melihat sosoknya kembali, Mingyu menjadi semakin rindu dan ingin melakukan hal yang sebelumnya pernah mereka lakukan ketika keduanya masih bahagia bersama-sama. Perlahan Mingyu menghampiri Minghao, bergabung di bawah selimut dan menatap wajah sang pemuda yang sedang tertidur dengan begitu seksama.

"HaoHao..." bisiknya, tepat di telinga Minghao, seraya mengelus lengan Minghao dengan begitu lembut. Hanya ada pergerakan kecil sebagai reaksi dari Minghao, tubuhnya benar-benar merasa kelelahan setelah menjalankan konser selamalan hingga tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk tersadar. "Hao, ireona."

Minghao berganti posisi, dari menyamping kini menghadap ke atas hingga Mingyu bisa menatap wajah pemuda dari Cina itu dengan lebih jelas. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, dagunya, pipinya, Mingyu pernah merasakan satu per satu dari semua itu. Kini ia berharap agar bisa menyicipinya lagi setelah berminggu-minggu dijauhkan oleh satu sama lain. Wajah tertidur Minghao merupakan salah satu hal yang paling indah bagi hidup Mingyu, semakin menyakitkan rasanya ketika Mingyu sadar bahwa wajah itu bukan lagi miliknya. Namun Mingyu tidak akan berhenti sampai Minghao berkata dengan sendirinya bahwa ia akan menjadi milik Mingyu lagi.

"Seo Myungho..."

"Mmhh..." erangan Minghao berhasil membuat ujung bibir Mingyu membentuk sebuah seringaian. Lelaki bernama Xu Minghao itu menggosok matanya dan mulai tersadar. Matanya terbuka secara perlahan dan mendapati wajah dari sosok seorang lelaki yang dikenalnya memberikan senyuman seakan mereka berdua adalah pengantin yang sedang menjalankan malam pertama. "Hhh-"

"Sssh! Tetap lah di sini!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mana Seokmin?!"

Memang sudah sewajarnya Minghao terkejut mendapati keberadaan Mingyu di kamarnya. Mingyu tidak diundang, tidak diharapkan dan tidak diinginkan, tapi ia tetap mendobrak tembok yang sudah Minghao bangun setinggi mungkin untuk menjauh satu sama lain. Bukan hanya soal jarak, tapi juga perasaan mereka.

Menatap wajah Mingyu kini tidak lagi semudah yang dibayangkannya. Jika harus jujur, Minghao sungguh merindukan wajah yang pernah menjadi miliknya itu, wajah yang pernah diciumnya setiap pagi, ketampanan yang ada di wajah Mingyu juga pernah menjadi milik Minghao. Benci rasanya harus menatap wajah itu dari dekat lagi karena Minghao sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk melupakan semuanya yang ada pada wajah itu.

Kenapa harus jatuh cinta lagi? Kenapa harus bermimpi lagi? Kenapa harus ada hasrat untuk memiliki lagi? Hanya karena Mingyu datang ke kamarnya dan keduanya berhasil menatap dari dekat maka perasaan Minghao akan jatuh lagi untuk Mingyu. Apakah semudah itu? Apa usaha Minghao selama berminggu-minggu ini tidak ada artinya? Apa Minghao harus mengatakan cintanya lagi?

Minghao memilih untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk menghindar dari tatapan kedua mata Mingyu yang seakan menghipnotis jiwanya agar tetap mencintai satu sama lain.

"Berhentilah menjaga jarak denganku dan kita bangun lagi hubungan kita bersama-sama." ucap Mingyu ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Minghao sepenuhnya.

Sudah dipastikan, Minghao tidak akan setuju begitu saja. "Kau gila! Kau tahu kenapa kita harus berpisah? Karena kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

"Itu..." Mingyu terkekeh tidak percaya, "itu juga yang harus kau hentikan. Berhentilah bertingkah seakan-akan hubungan kita adalah akhir dari dunia! Aku tahu kita berdua ini saling mencintai."

"Dulu kita memang saling mencintai. Mingyu, kau harus sadar bahwa kita ini tidak bisa bersama. Semua orang benar, kita berdua ini laki-laki, sudah seharusnya hubungan kita itu terlarang dan menjadi tabu. Fans kita semua, mereka menginginkan yang terbaik untuk kita." tanpa berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya, Minghao mencoba untuk membuat Mingyu mengerti tentang poin yang sudah jelas menjadi alasan berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Mingyu akan dengan mudahnya mengerti, hanya saja ia tidak mau, ia tidak ingin mengerti dan akan terus menganggap opini orang lain tidaklah sah.

Yang bisa Mingyu lihat hanyalah punggung dan bahu lebar Minghao yang dibalut oleh t-shirt putih berbahan kain tipis. Minghao biasa menggunakan pakaian yang longgar ketika tidur, sementara Mingyu terbiasa tidur tanpa busana, keduanya biasa saling memeluk dan merengkuk pada tubuh satu sama lain, Minghao biasa menghangatkan Mingyu ketika ia merasa kedinginan. Semua itu tidak lagi terjadi setelah hubungan mereka yang terpaksa diakhiri.

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan?"

"Aku peduli."

"Aku juga tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau pikirkan." Mingyu membalasnya dengan begitu dingin dan terang-terangan. Ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada lelaki yang lebih kurus dan sedikit lebih pendek, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang dan berusaha untuk meraih bahunya dengan dagu. "Aku sama sekali tidak mau tahu tentang apa yang kau dan orang lain pikirkan, aku hanya peduli tentang apa yang kupikirkan. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Minghao terdiam, tidak menjawab, membiarkan Mingyu terus menginvasi emosi psikisnya dengan ego yang semakin meluap-luap.

"Karena opini mereka tidak sebanding dengan alasanku mencintaimu."

Sama, itu pula yang dipikirkan oleh Minghao. Tidak ada yang mengerti sebesar apa cinta Minghao untuk Mingyu, tidak ada yang mengerti bagaimana Minghao akan mengorbankan banyak hal demi cinta buta yang dijalaninya bersama Mingyu, demi hasrat dan keinginan besar untuk tetap menjadi milik Mingyu sepenuhnya. Tidak ada yang mengerti, tidak ada yang mengerti keduanya. Kelemahan Minghao adalah ia tidak bisa melawan pengaruh dari luar dirinya, ia tidak bisa menolak perkataan orang lain, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan sesuatu yang mengadilinya tanpa memikirkan sedikit dari perasaannya.

"Aku punya sejuta alasan untuk mencintaimu, sementara mereka hanya punya satu kalimat yang sama sekali tidak ada artinya. Namun, lihat, mereka berhasil memisah kita berdua dengan komentar subyektif mereka. Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu, Minghao. Seharusnya kita bisa bertahan."

"Hidup ini tidak berjalan-"

"Berhenti menceramahiku dengan semua basa-basi tentang kehidupan!" seru Mingyu penuh dengan rasa muak yang berlebih, membuat Minghao harus menarik napasnya dalam-dalam karena merasa kaget dan takut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Aku tidak butuh ceramah darimu, dari siapapun. Aku menginginkanmu, titik."

"..."

"Kumohon kembalilah kepadaku. Kau benar-benar telah menyiksaku dengan cara ini."

Dilema yang berat mulai melanda perasaan Minghao. Ada terlalu banyak hal yang ia pikirkan di kepalanya, yang mana tidaklah begitu penting. Minghao juga ingin mengabaikan semua yang orang lain katakan tentang hubungannya dengan Mingyu, ia tidak ingin ambil pusing, tapi bagaimana jika Mingyu harus menerima kritik dan caci maki yang luar biasa karena ia kencan dengan sesama jenis? Seperti ketika hubungan mereka pertama kali terungkap ke publik hingga sempat menurunkan martabat Seventeen meski untuk sebentar saja? Bebannya tidak hanya dipikul oleh Mingyu, tapi juga Minghao sebagai kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membawamu ke dalam masalah besar lagi. Aku tidak ingin Seventeen dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain."

"Itu bukan ketakutanmu, sayang. Itu hanya alasan."

"Bagaimana..." Minghao menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik rambut yang diwarnai blonde untuk sejenak, lalu menatap Mingyu dengan dua buah mata yang berkaca-kaca, "bagaimana kalau kita membuat masalah yang sama lagi?"

"Mereka tidak perlu tahu tentang apa yang kita lakukan, bahkan anggota Seventeen sekali pun. Cukup di antara kita saja. Yang penting, jangan bunuh aku dengan cara menjauh dariku, menghindar, tidak berbicara atau tidak menghiraukanku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu dan perlakuanmu yang seperti itu membuatku tambah menghancurkan Seventeen."

Minghao mengerti. Ia akan membiarkan ego Mingyu menguasai dirinya, karena itulah yang Minghao cintai, ketika Mingyu menginginkan dirinya secara keseluruhan, ketika Mingyu tidak ingin Minghao dimiliki oleh orang lain, ketika Mingyu mengikatnya dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka berdua.

Perasaan di antara kedua belah pihak kembali tumbuh dengan begitu cepat. Jika yang dilakukannya bukanlah sebuah dosa atau kesalahan, Minghao sudah pasti akan menarik Mingyu ke dalam dekapannya dan mencium bibir manis sang pemuda. Tentu, hal itu memang terjadi, persetan apa yang akan didapatkannya ketika mati nanti, Minghao ingin tenggelam ke dalam nikmat dunia yang tiada duanya itu; menjadi milik Mingyu sepenuhnya.

Tangannya berada di belakang kepala Mingyu, memastikan bahwa jarak wajah mereka cukup dekat untuk menyatukan bibir-bibir yang sudah haus akan satu sama lain. Minghao berhasil mendapatkan bibir yang diinginkannya itu, yang dirindukannya. Keduanya merasakan ada kembang api yang meledak-ledak di dalam perut mereka selagi mereka mencium bibir dan menikmati kulit yang saling bertemu. Rindu, cinta, bahagia, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu, lewat kedua tangan mereka yang saling mengelus dan menyentuh, saling memberikan getaran hebat nan menggelitik gairah mereka untuk tetap melakukannya.

Malam itu mungkin akan menjadi salah satu malam-malam paling indah dan penuh dengan sentuhan, tapi tentu saja akan ada malam-malam lainnya yang mungkin jauh lebih luar biasa.

"Ingatlah! Alasanku jauh lebih berharga daripada opini mereka. Aku mencintaimu, ada jutaan alasan untuk hal itu, tapi yang akan kulakukan sekarang hanyalah bersama denganmu dan mengucapkan kata sayang setiap waktu."

x

xx

xxx

xx

x

Seoul, rumah dari ketigabelas lelaki tampan yang eksistensinya sudah mendunia.

Pagi-pagi sekali, tepat satu minggu setelah konser di Jepang selesai, seluruh member Seventeen masih mencoba untuk melanjutkan mimpi indah mereka di dalam tidur yang nyenyak, membalut tubuh mereka dengan selimut dan saling melempar napas dari wajah ke wajah. Baik sekali bahwa menager mereka memberikan waktu istirahat selama dua minggu sebelum mereka kembali ke aktivitas normal sebagai seorang artis yang memiliki pengaruh besar di industri musik yang begitu keras.

Sebuah pengecualian untuk sepasang kekasih yang tengah menikmati masa-masa 'backstreet' mereka.

"Dengan atau tanpa selai kacang?"

"Dengan."

Mingyu bersandar di counter dapur, menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki yang begitu jenjang, sementara Minghao menyibukkan dirinya dengan selai, roti dan pusau mentega.

"Kudengar kita akan berpartisipasi lagi dalam acara One Fine Day." kata Minghao, sementara kekasihnya yang jangkung itu hanya bisa tersenyum. "Kau akan menjadi 'housewife' Mingyu lagi, atau seseorang yang begitu berguna, atau seseorang dengan julukan 'husband material' yang sempurna."

"Aku akan mencoba untuk lebih memperhatikanmu nanti. Jangan sampai sakit lagi."

"Aku memang sedang tidak fit saja waktu itu."

"Sekarang harus fit. Jangan lemah!"

Refleks Minghao mengangkat pisau mentega, mengarahkannya tepat ke pada wajah Mingyu. "Sekali lagi kau berkata lemah soalku, kupastikan aku tidur dengan Vernon selama beberapa minggu."

"Kau belakangan ini dekat sekali dengan Vernon." Mingyu melipat tangannya di dada dan memandangi Minghao dengan raut wajah penuh curiga. "Aku tahu dia itu punya gen yang luar biasa di dalam dirinya, tapi... visual Seventeen tetap aku."

"Lalu? Hanya karena kau adalah visual terbaik di Seventeen bukan berarti kau juga visual terbaik bagiku." jawaban Minghao terdengar begitu dingin dan itu membuat Mingyu, entah bagaimana, merasa terpelatuk.

"Kurasa Vernon tengah menyukai seseorang, antara Seungkwan atau Wonwoo hyung, atau-"

"Atau aku." jelas sekali bahwa Minghao telah kembali ke sifat dasarnya, penuh dengan sarkastik, biadab, tidak punya perasaan dan bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain termasuk kekasihnya sendiri. "Lihat? Vernon bisa mengikat tiga orang sekaligus termasuk aku. Kau? Kau hanya punya aku."

"Aku punya fans, ribuan fans di luar sana."

"Apa fansnya Vernon tidak ribuan juga?"

"Diamlah! Kau menjengkelkan sekali."

Mendengar hal itu, Minghao menghentikan dirinya sejenak dari roti dan selai, ia berpaling kepada Mingyu, memeluk tubuh lelaki yang tinggi itu serta memberikannya sebuah kecupan yang manis di salah satu pipi.

"Aku punya jutaan alasan untuk menyukai Vernon, tapi aku punya satu alasan saja untuk memilihmu sebagai kekasihku." suara Minghao berubah menjadi penuh dengan kelembutan.

"Satu alasan?" Mingyu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku, aku tidak ingin perasaan itu hilang. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu."

"Lihat... siapa yang tengah menggodaku saat ini?"

Kedua pemuda itu tertawa dalam kebahagiaan dan menyambut sarapan mereka dengan sebuah 'morning kiss' yang begitu manis dan hangat.

Meski harus menahan setiap sentuhan-sentuhan yang menggoda, setidaknya Mingyu tahu bahwa Minghao adalah miliknya. Tidak lagi khawatir bahwa Minghao akan dimiliki oleh orang lain, tidak lagi khawatir soal jarak karena pada dasarnya cinta mereka akan terjalin sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan.

Minghao kembali kepada Mingyu, itulah kebahagiaan yang tiada bandingannya di dunia.

xxxxx

xxxx

xxx

xx

x

END

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx


End file.
